Talk:Foxy/@comment-4418057-20140920190822/@comment-177.65.85.249-20140925001631
II really want to believe in the ``Good Foxy´´ theory, so bear(Freddy) with me. Foxy is damaged as hell and has a broken jaw.However, Freddy has handprints over his face and is one of the most creepy and intelligent of the anymatronics. He hides in the shadows and even in the office room before attacking you and there is even a rule stating ```Do not touch Freddy´´. So think about it, Freddy is the most agressive, he is the one that causedd the ``bite of 87´´(hence the handprints). As stated in the comments, Foxy is too thin to have any body(anybody,haha!) stuffed inside him and even if someone tried to do this the meat would fall through his legs. But the spirit could still haunt the robot. So let´s think about it, the robots are haunted(stated by creator), so the five children are haunting the place and probably trying to get revenge on the guard because the murderer WAS a guard(access to the costume and keys to the place).HOWEVER, they are so filled with rage and grief that they don´t realize the guard(Mike) is not the murderer, ghosts tend to linger on powerful emotions before death. But,perhaps, one of the kids tried to save the others before she/he was killed, so the most powerful emotion was not of fear or anger but of camaderie or friendiship(PIRATE) So if Foxy is trying to help the guard by checking on him to see if he is dead or to warn him, the other Anymatronics would be pissed off by this(specially Freddy). So the other robots attacked him and broke his chatbox and even managed to partially stuff him in a Freddy costumr(he has brown legs) but mornning came before they could finish the job. So Foxy was put out of order and now is hidden behind Pirate´s Cove where the other anymatronics can´t see him. If he isn´t checked enough or checked too much he will peek out, checking to see if any other robot is around. Then he will get out and ponder if he really should go check the guard(rubbing his chin with the hook), watching the camera movement to see what Mike is doing. Then he will sprint the fastest he can to warn Mike while at the same time avoiding other anymatronics. He will return to the cove as soon as he can to avoid Freddy and the others. About the dead of Pohne Guy:Foxy was banging on his left door and the guard was surely aware of his presence. But he said it was a difficult night and was probably tired and stressed so his attention was bad at best. He was probably checking the tablet and too distracted with the recording. So let´s remember what happened shall we? Phone Guy says like he knows he is going to die, while Foxy is banging on the door. Then after some more of Foxy banging he hears Freddy music, which can be heard from the kittchen camera(only sound), however! As soon as the song starts Foxy stops banging, like he doesn´t want Freddy to know he is there. But actually Chica is together with Freddy and they arrive together at the office.Chica moans as she prepares to attack and Foxy bangs one last time before the screeching sound finishes the message. SO! Foxy was stil outside when Phone Guy was killed and Chica is probably the one that killed him. The last banging could be Foxy trying to open the door, finally decided to try to help the guy but it was too late.